All Washed and Damaged Up
All Washed and Damaged Up is a Season 18 episode. It aired on January 30, 2017. Summary Isaiah, Sierra and Julianna were playing pirates with Robot Ray. Isaiah was the pirate dressed up like a real pirate, and Sierra and Julianna were princess pirates. Isaiah hides a small coin in the sand. Julianna begins to tell a story about Pirate Isaiah and Princess Pirate Sierra when they suddenly run into trouble! Isaiah begins to shake the boat roughly until Sierra tells him she doesn't want to get wet. But she does wish to find the treasure when suddenly the Wicked King appears! He tells her the treasure is his and he gets anything he wants because he said so. Sierra wants the treasure though so the both of them try to find the golden coin Isaiah buried. Robot Ray then turns on and mentions that he will help them and he manages to chase away the Wicked King! Sierra is very happy and thanks him when suddenly a fake sea monster appears to play. Robot Ray sees it and tries to attack, though the Isaiah, Sierra and Julianna try to tell him who the "sea monster" really is. Just as he grabs onto the fake sea monster, he suddenly slows down and comes to a complete stop! Isaiah, Sierra and Julianna were shocked and scared. So they take Robot Ray to the hospital. Seeing this as an emergency the three kids rush into the hospital and tells Nurse Hattie about it before quickly checking over Robot Ray. When Hattie turns him over they all stare in shock when she opens his hatch and a whole bunch of water pours out from it. The gang thinks it would make Robot Ray come back to life, but he was all wet that he didn't come back to life. Isaiah, Sierra and Julianna went "NOOOOOOOO!!!" They were about to cry, but Isaiah had an idea. He calls out for an Emergency Surgery. So Hattie did an Emergency Surgery on Robot Ray. Isaiah, Sierra and Julianna were all waiting out in the ER Waiting Room. Then Hattie brings Ray out. The gang calls quietly to wake Ray up. He slowly turned back on and woke up. Isaiah shouted "He's working!" Ray has no clue what he's doing in the ER Waiting Room and Hattie explains to Ray what happened, she then tells him that to make sure he is okay they're going to give him a total physical just to be safe. After Nurse Hattie examines Robot Ray, she explains that all of the water that got into him had caused him to power down, but since all of the water was gone, it allowed him to run properly again. Hattie then begins to explain that he is a robot who can't go into the water. But others, like kids, can go into the water. This concerns Robot Ray. So Hattie suggets that he learns how to recuse other without having to get into the water. With that in mind, Sierra goes back outside in order to find the treasure as Ray makes a mental note to remember what Hattie told him to do when they suddenly hear Sierra cry out for help! Running outside, Robot Ray uses his special vision in order to find her riding on a train being controlled by the Wicked King. Sierra and Wicked King both tell the others how he won't release her until she tells him where the treasure is, but she refuses. Robot Ray goes to save Sierra, but he doesn't listen to everyone as they tell him to not go through the sprinklers, which causes him to malfunction again. Inside the ER, after another Emergency Surgery, Nurse Hattie releases the water once more and begins to tell Ray that he'll only stay safe if he listens to her direct orders. But just remembering them won't do any good if he doesn't follow them. The gang then begin to sing a song in hopes of teaching Robot Ray the importance of this. Ray promises he'll listen better and the kids return to go, play Pirates. and find the treasure. Only they find it missing. It's revealed that the wicked King has found it, though he ends up dropping it right after and it rolls into the water! Sierra and Isaiah try to grab it but something happens, causing the boat to tilt over with them in it. Ray tries to help them but he suddenly remembers that he can't go into the water. So using his suction cup wire, he manages to pull Sierra and Isaiah to safety, as well as get the treasure! He asks about the Wicked King, who is floating in the water and Julianna informs Ray that he's safe in the water. He can even float. Characters Present * Isaiah * Julianna * Sierra * Robot Ray * The Wicked King * Nurse Hattie Trivia * Ahyna, Freddy and Cooper do not appear in this episode. Script * All Washed and Damaged Up/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 18 Episodes